Secret Love
by ForeveryoursFaithfullyFinchel
Summary: after their breakup that left Finn in Ohio and Rachel to leave to New York,Finn visits Kurt and now him and Rachel have a secret affair, but will the outcome be what they expected?
1. Chapter 1

They had been doing this for months ever since Rachel left for New York. They were only freshmen in collage and they started school four months ago. But when Finn came to see Kurt who was living with Rachel they were all over each other when Kurt wasn't around. Finn didn't like keeping secrets from Kurt, or anyone for that matter, but Rachel insisted that they not tell anyone to make it simpler for them.

"Rach, I know you don't want anyone to know about us," Finn said as they lay naked on Rachel's bed,

"I just don't want to hurt Kurt if he found out." Finn pouted

"Finn, I know but if they know then they'll push us to talk about it with them and I don't think I can talk to Kurt any more about you than I already do." Rachel said as Finn stood up putting on his pants.

Finn didn't want to fight with her because he knew that it was no use.

"Fine but I don't like it."

Rachel stood up to get dressed in her usual sweater, skirt, and knee sock combo.

"Thank you baby," she placed a kiss on his cheek

"I love you!"

"Love you too Rach!" Finn said walking out the door of Kurt and Rachel's apartment.

**OK HERE'S A SHORT INTRO INTO THE BASE OF THE STORY LINE I WILL PROBABLY POST THE NEXT CHAPTER IF NOT TOMMOROW THEN FRIDAY.**


	2. Chapter 2

Finn sat in his car wait for Kurt and Rachel to get home. Finn hated that he couldn't run up to Rachel, pick her up and kiss her but at least he would have her when Kurt went to Blaine's.

"FINN!" Slowly Finn brought himself out of his thoughts and to his brother and secret girlfriend.

"OMG, Finn I missed you so much!" Kurt yelled as Finn grabbed their luggage.

"Hi Kurt, hi Rach."

"Hi Finn, how are you?" Finn could tell Rachel wanted to hug and kiss him right then and there but is wasn't going to happen.

"I'm good, what about you?"

"Okay I guess school is rough though." Finn already knew that because they talked on the phone ALL THE TIME!

"Finn I need to get home so I can see Blaine! LET'S GO!" Kurt snapped interrupting the gazes that Finn and Rachel were exchanging.

"Okay, coming. Guess we got to go Rach."

"Ok thanks for picking me up Finn."

"No problem, I missed you Rach" kissing her on the lips behind the car so that Kurt wouldn't see.

GLEE!

At his apartment Finn was waiting patiently for Kurt to leave and Rachel to come over.

"Okay Finn I'm going to Blaine's and spending the night. TTYL."

"Later Kurt."

Not one minute after Kurt left Rachel knocked on Finn's door.

"Hey beautiful, what's going on?"

"Nothing I just really missed you" She jumped at Finn as he picked her up kissing her, almost running to his bedroom. They were going to make love right then and there.

**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? I ODN'T THINK THAT I WILL BE DOING A SEX SECNE ANY TIME SOON BUT IT MIGHT BE INTERESTING FOR A ONE-SHOT BUT THAT PROBABLY WON'T BE IN THE NEAR FUTURE. SO STAY TUNED FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER I'M GOING TO WIRTE A CHRISTMAS CHAPTER SOON. TTYL**


	3. Chapter 3

**OK I PUT UP THE LAST CHAPTER NOT EVEN 6 HOURS AGO AND I'VE GOTTEN LIKE SIX EMAILS SAYING MORE SO HERE IT IS! FINCHEL! THANKS FR THE REVIEWS!**

He was at his mom's house watching tv in his old room three days before Christmas waiting for an idea for a girt for Rachel to come to him and Kurt comes running in like a mad man.

"OMFG! FINN! Do you know that Kristen Stewart and Robert Pattinson are DATING! I have to call Rachel and Mercedes right now!"

"Okay why do I care, Kurt?" Finn asks coming out of his daydream about Rachel.

"Because it's fucking Twilight! How do you not care?"

"Cause I'm a dude."

"I'm a dude." Kurt says all of a sudden unhappy.

"I mean I'm a straight dude and straight guys don't care about Twilight."

"Well they should, I'll let you borrow my DVDs for a marathon."

"Nah, I'm good. Hey what would you get a girl that you are in love with for Christmas?"

"Well does she celebrate Christmas?" Kurt said with a suspicious look on his face.

"Yes." He lied so Kurt wouldn't know it was Rachel.

"Well you could get her a necklace, one that is either like her personality or one that fits together with a charm that you have like one of those heart things, you know?"

"WOW Kurt, thanks that helps a lot."

"No problem. TTYL"

Yep Rachel was going to love this.

GLEE

"Hello sir, how may I help you?"

"Uh, do you have any of those heart charm and necklace things that fit together?"

"Why yes we do. What would you like the engraftment to be?"

"On the charm have F-I-N and on the necklace have C-H-E-L. Thanks"

"No problem, here you go. That will be $200."

"There you go, Thanks again."

Finn walked out of the shop with two little boxes he couldn't wait to give Rachel hers.

**OK THERE YOU HAVE IT THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAV THE CHRISTMAS WITH FINN AND KURT'S FAMILY AND THEN A FINCHEL SCENE FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER. I PROBABLY WON'T POST OVER THE WEEKEND BUT MIGHT DO ANOTHER DOUBLE WAMY FRIDAY. TTYL. FINCHEL.**


	4. Chapter 4

**OKAY SO HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER. IT'S GOT SOME THING INTERESTING HAPPENING SO READ ON. TTYL. FINCHEL!**

Finn woke up in his bed with Rachel by his side. He decided to get up early to give her present.

"Good morning handsome." Rachel said with a smile on her face after yawning.

"Good morning to you too and Merry Christmas." He said handing her present over to her. As she opened it she got a confused look on her face.

"I don't get it is this a sappy way of breaking up with me?" she said looking at the broken heart with her half of Finchel on it.

"No, here let me show you." Finn went into his back pocket and reached in for a keychain with his half of the heart. He put them together to make one heart that says "Finchel"

"Wow Finn, it's beautiful. Thank you so much. I love you."

"I love you too." Finn said capturing her lips in his.

"Tonight we are going to have the most romantic date you could ever think of."

"Funny Girl and karaoke?" She sounded so hopeful.

"Close, I am going to make you the best vegan dinner that you have ever tasted. Then we are going to watch a Christmas movie and possibly have some sex." That got him a slap on the chest.

"That sounds wonderful I look forward to it." With that she got up to take a shower. Yup Finn was going to have the best Christmas ever.

GLEE

Finn finished lighting the last candle as hid doorbell rang.

"Coming" He ran to the door and as he opened it there was a little brunette with some drumsticks that said "Faithfully" on them.

"Merry Christmas Finn."

"Wow Rachel these are amazing! Thanks" he kissed her cheek

"Come on in."

GLEE

After they ate and watched the movie they started to make out. Fin could tell that there was something wrong with Rachel so he had to ask or he would be yelled at by her when she told him on her own.

"Babe, is everything alright?" He asked quietly

"What? Oh yeah I'm fine it's just got a lot on my mind."

"Like what?" Finn was starting to get really worried

"Okay, I really need to tell you something." Okay it's official he's freaking out. What's going on with her? Is she sick or something?

"What is it Rach, you can tell me I won't get made."

"Well it's…..

**CLIFF HANGER! OKAY DON'T HATE ME BUT I JUST NEEDED TO DO THAT. I WILL HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER UP BY MONDAY. TTYL. FINCHEL!**


	5. Chapter 5

**OKAY I KNOW YOU HATE ME CAUSE I SAID MONDAY LIKE A MONTH AGO (PROBALBY MORE) BUT A LOT HAS BEEN HAPPENING LATELY SO I DIDN'T HAVE THE TIME UNTIL NOW. SO HERE IS YOUR CLIFF HANGER RELEIF. TTYL. FINCHEL!**

"Why can't you tell me Rachel? You know whatever it is we can get through it, right?" Rachel didn't know what to say. She knew she had to tell him but right now during their Christmas celebration? Well now he's worried so she has to tell him.

"Look Finn, I do know that I can tell you anything but this isn't easy to say"

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"What? No, quite the opposite actually."

"Well then what is it babe?" Finn stated with his half smile only she can get out of him, "Just tell me."

"I'm pregnant."

The words took about twenty minutes of good thinking on his part to finally make sense. This scared Rachel just as much as being pregnant did.

"So you have a baby?" She nodded

"In your stomach?" she nodded once more

"And I'm the dad?" to that she nodded with tears just barley being held back. Was he going to leave her because she was with child? Then he broke the new found silence with,

"OH MY GOD THAT IS AMAZING RACHEL!" He was practically jumping in his seat on the couch.

"WE ARE GONNA BE PARENTS! I CAN'T WAIT! DID YOU GO TO THE DOCTOR YET?"

"No, I haven't had time but I took five pregnancy tests and they were all positive. I have appointment this Monday and you can come with if you like?"

"OF COURE I WANT TO GO! THIS IS OUR KID! GOD THIS IS THE BEST CHRISTMAS EVER!"

"What do we do about no one knowing about us we can't exactly hide my soon to be enormous stomach, and when the baby does get here we can't just hide his or her?"

"I say we tell them we have been dating at that glee thing Kurt is having, then when we know fo sure we tell our parents."

"That is actually a great plan! Nice going Mr. Hudson."

"Thank you Ms. Berry."

They immediately go back to making out and the rest goes from there.

**THERE, SHORT I KNOW BUT I NEEDED TO GET THE BIG SECRET OUT THERE SO BAM THERE YOU GO. I DON'T KNOW WHEN THE NEXT UPDATE WILL BE BUT STAY TUNED! TTYL. FINCHEL!**


End file.
